


Doing something ridiculous

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: How theBattle for the Bronzeepisode should have ended





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 28 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Doing something ridiculous
> 
> Inspired by [_that_ YGOTAS scene](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/63043223490/fuckyeahygotas-joey-and-kaibas-mutual-hatred)

“I summon Gearfried in Attack Mode, you son of a bitch,” swaggered Joey.

“I activate Enemy Controller, you assclown,” Kaiba shot back.

“Rich boy!”

“Heckerwuss!”

“Moneybags!”

“Idiot with blond hair!”

“I hate you!” Joey exclaimed.

“I hate you a slightly larger amount!” Kaiba yelled louder.

Off to the side, Joey’s friends groaned.

“Just fuck already!” yelled Tristan.

Then something happened; it was like a light bulb flickered to life then immediately exploded in Kaiba’s head.

“What, like hate sex?” accused Kaiba, turning to Tristan.

“Well…” he began, trailing off nervously.

Kaiba turned back to Joey.

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“Hey, now, don’t I get a say?” protested Joey.

Kaiba gave him a withering look. “Since when do you have a say in anything?”

Joey let out a huff. It was kind of true.

Kaiba crossed the field, striding with exacting purpose, completely abandoning the duel.

“Wait, you’re doing it now??” exclaimed Duke.

“No time like the present,” Kaiba drawled and grabbed Joey’s hand, pulling him away.

Joey made to say something, but thought better of it and shut his mouth, and quickly followed after Kaiba.


End file.
